


Finding My Way Home to You

by YXxXxXY



Series: Genshin Impact Stories/One-Shots [14]
Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Reader
Series: Genshin Impact Stories/One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046866
Kudos: 37





	Finding My Way Home to You

You couldn’t remember the last time you saw Diluc. You could barely remember the small, innocent smiles he would give you when the two of you were alone. You couldn’t remember the light touches you would exchange in passing. Even the memory, the feeling of being in his arms was starting to fade.

You hadn’t realized just how long you had been away from home until you started missing your beloved.

It was time to go home.

***

Collapsing into one of the chairs in the front room of Dawn Winery, an exasperated sigh fell from Diluc’s lips.

Hectic.

That was the only way he could describe his days since your departure. Between the Abyss Order, the winery and the tavern, he rarely had any time for himself anymore. Every time he would sit and relax, another issue would crop up -- one that couldn’t go without his immediate attention. He was exhausted, could feel his energy draining faster each day. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night’s sleep.

He heard footsteps approaching him, only for them to stop and turn around, and even though he was halfway asleep he knew it had to have been Adelinde keeping one of the other maids from disturbing him. Had it been any other day -- had he been any less tired -- Diluc would have gotten to his feet to see what needed to be done.

Not today. Not when he needed this rest. But it wasn’t to be a very long rest, as only an hour later he was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder.

“What?” Diluc’s tone was clipped, a frown on his face and an angry glint in his eyes.

“Here I just wanted to surprise my workaholic of a lover, and this is the welcome I get?” you gasped, biting at your lip to keep from smiling. Red eyes went wide and sturdy arms wrapped around you, pulling you against the man.

“When did you get back?” Diluc buried his nose in your hair, letting out a breath.

“Just now, genius.” The man huffed, his hold on you tightening for just a second before he pulled away. His eyes were trained on your face, a gloved hand resting on your cheek.

"Well, let me be the first to say,” Diluc began. The corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly as his lips descended onto your cheek. “Welcome back, my love.”


End file.
